Te Ame
by Loriloqui
Summary: Una historia real... porque en verdad lo ame


Te Ame  
El amor no correspondido es especial pero doloroso  
  
Quedate un momento asi, no mires hacia mi  
Que no podré aguantar si clavas tu mirada  
Que me hiela el cuerpo, me ha pasado antes  
Que no puedo hablar  
  
Este es mi destino y lo entiendo... amarte asi... sin demostrarlo mucho, solo porque no tengo el coraje de decirlo ademas porque ya tienes dueña... tu corazón es de alguien, me duele, lo admito me duele mucho, pero sé que no moriré por esto, se que tengo el valor de enfrentarlo, que puedo lograr salir de esto, si tan solo... tuviera la oportunidad de sentir un abrazo tuyo, ver una sonrisa tuya dedicada a mi. Tan solo eso.  
  
Tal vez pienses que estoy loca  
Y es verdad un poco, tengo que aceptar  
Pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro,  
No vas a entender cuando me veas llorar  
  
No pido mucho, no es tanto lo que pido... solo una muestra de afecto de parte tuya dedicada a mí. Solo eso. Pero no puede ser todo se lo dedicas a ella... y no es que este celosa, mucho menos que sea envidia... solo estoy triste. Ademas tú eres feliz con ella, pues bien. Asi tambien deberé ser yo feliz... viéndote sonreír, disfrutando de los momentos agradables que pasas.  
  
Nunca me sentí tan solo  
  
Como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba  
La vida me dijo a gritos  
Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí, y me explicaba  
  
Mi corazón se para cada vez que te ve llegar, cada vez que cruzas la puerta aquella en donde té vi por primera vez hace 9 meses... en otro momento me hubieran parecido eternos, pero ahora no... pasaron demasiado rápido, alguien manipulo el tiempo, alguien quiso hacerme daño, quitarme el placer de ver esa sonrisa perfecta, la alegría de encontrarte en los pasillos, de escuchar tu vos. No lo niego... te amo.  
  
Que el amor es una cosa  
Que se da de pronto en forma natural, lleno de fuego  
Si lo forzas se marchita  
Sin tener principio llega a su final  
  
Se acorta el tiempo... tu té iras y yo me quedare aquí, recordando todo... volviendo a vivir cada segundo... cada sentimiento. Tu seguirás tu camino... yo seguiré el mío, pero se que ninguno de los dos son paralelos ni congruentes. Me encantaría que me notaras tan solo un segundo y te giraras a donde mi y tan solo me regalaras una sonrisa.  
  
Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender  
Que si me tocas, se quema mi piel  
Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender  
Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver  
  
Si esto es amar, realmente jamás lo volveré a sentir, me negare a ello. Esto es horrible, cada vez que pienso que no te veré mas y que jamás sabrás quien soy, se me desgarra el alma, siento que lo mas importante para mi se desvanece, nada tiene sentido. Tu no estas conmigo.  
  
Recuerdo aquella vez... en aquel acto. Estabas alli parado en el escenario con tu guitarra, vestías de pantalón azul Jean y camisa roja... te veías genial, hermoso como siempre, tu sonrisa me cautivaba, yo me encontraba sentada en una de las sillas. En una miraste hacia donde mi y me sonreíste... mi corazón casi explota, muchos sentimientos me embargaron.  
  
Empezaste a tocar una cancion... mi cancion favorita, hermosa, tranquila, sentimental. Si era esa cancion y tú la estabas tocando... claro esta que no era para mí. Solo la tocabas por compromiso... pero con solo que tú la tocaras ya era una maravilla y por sobre todo la cantabas. Prestaba atención a cada cosa que decías, cada gesto. Descubri que cuando tocas la guitarra té mordías el labio inferior. Te veías tan lindo.  
  
Que lloro por ti  
Que lloro sin ti  
Que ya lo entendí, que no eres para mí  
Y lloro...  
  
La melodía se adentraba en mis oídos y corazón... al igual que como tu sonrisa cala mis huesos y los estremece... te amaba si... pero el dolor era mucho... me sentía mal. Tu no me querías... ni siquiera sabias quien era y tampoco te interesaba. Por eso creo que debo olvidar.  
  
Nunca me sentí tan sola  
Como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba  
La vida me dijo a gritos  
Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí, y me explicaba  
  
Seguro que es lo mejor olvidar... pretender que no haces que sienta nada, matar a mi corazón y mis sentimientos hacia ti. Si es difícil a la corta pero a la larga dará resultado y seré como antes. No me dolerá no tenerte cerca, no poder ver tu sonrisa, escuchar tu voz... no nada por el estilo. Seré yo misma y podré enamorarme de alguien mas que si me corresponda.  
  
Que el amor es una cosa  
Que se da de pronto en forma natural, lleno de fuego  
Si lo forzas se marchita  
Sin tener principio llega a su final  
  
Aunque se que tarde o temprano tu recuerdo vendrá a mi y tal vez caiga... pero me volveré a levantar y seguir luchando por olvidar... algo imposible... olvidar es complicado y casi imposible... pero lo intentare al menos esconder todo esto en el fondo de mi corazón donde no pueda salir a flote, donde se ahogue y no lo vuelva a sentir jamás.  
  
Ademas la vida es larga y tiene muchos problemas... consumiré mi tiempo en ellos y podré asi olvidarte... pasar de ti y seguir adelante, tu tienes tu futuro... se nota cada vez que la miras. Y por consiguiente yo tengo el mío. Mis sueños se harán realidad excepto el que tiene que ver contigo. Pero es uno entre miles. Cierro mi bitácora de recuerdos... si ya escribí todo, estoy dispuesta a olvidarlo por completo... hace 2 años que no lo veo. Asi que se que si eh aguantado todo esto, seré capaz de aguantar todo el resto de mi vida, porque no era tan difícil. Me hace mejor porque lo siento ya no tengo esa ansiedad y la distancia me ayuda.  
  
Me levanto de la silla en que me encontraba y me dirijo al balcón, alli se puede apreciar una hermosa vista. , estaba en Venecia de vacaciones. Agarro con fuerzas mi bitácora y la aprieto contra mí. Segundos despojándome de mis recuerdos... la suelto... veo como cae e impacta con el agua.  
  
Me siento libre... libre de todo. Conseguiré olvidarlo todo porque soy fuerte, no dejare que algo asi me arruine mis sueños, no sufriré por alguien que no piensa en mi ni sabe quien soy. Tal vez sea mi culpa si por no hacerme notar... pero eso ¿que más da? Lo hecho, hecho esta.  
  
Solo queda decir Adiós... Adiós a los sentimientos de dolor, amor, cariño, ansiedad, aprecio hacia ti. Adiós a ese pasado. Adiós a los momentos especiales que luego se vuelven pesadillas por que no estas conmigo, adiós a todo eso... y si por algun milagro de la naturaleza llegan a encontrar la bitácora... espero que la lean y se den cuenta de que alguien si conseguí olvidar. Pero espero que si se recuerden de que... Yo Te Ame.  
  
Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender  
Que si me tocas, se quema mi piel  
Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender  
Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver  
  
Que lloro por ti  
Que lloro sin ti  
Que ya lo entendí, que no eres para mí  
Y lloro...  
  
Hola! Otro nuevo fic! Gracias a todos los que lo lean y dejen sus reviews, espero que les guste y les cuento que esto que escribí aquí es real, excepto la parte de Venecia, pero el resto si es real y es algo que yo pase o mas bien estoy pasando. Bueno... me despido.  
  
Creado: 09 de Junio de 2004 Terminado: 11 de Junio de 2004 


End file.
